Armoire Bassette
by Enchained
Summary: Alicia carelessly pulled over to take a nap, but there was more to the darkness than a desolate highway...


Author's Note: Another one of my short stories. Check it out. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
She kept asking herself why she had turned on interstate 60. The long road made her drowsy and there were no rest stops for at least 2 miles ahead. Alicia pulled over, clicking on her emergency lights to warn passing drivers. Which of course, there probably weren't going to be any. She didn't worry much about it and soon dozed off in an unusually comfortable position against her steering-wheel.  
  
Later that night, Alicia had a mysterious dream. She dreamt she was walking in a large castle wearing nothing but a silk lavender dress. Her long blonde hair was neatly put up into a bun and smiles were her mask. Alicia watched herself walking up the lightning lit stairs. The rain outside beat endlessly on the church-glass windows in a manner that would drive her insane if she stood there any longer. Aligning the stairs, was a guard, going all the way to the top in a magnificent show of spiraling oak. Alicia came to wonder how she ended up in a place like this, but of course it was a dream and she welcomed anything that made her feel better at the time.  
  
Alicia advanced up the staircase, soon startled by a picture hanging on the wall in front of her. It had an elegant man in a neat black tuxedo with a red tie around his neck. The man had mysteriously calm eyes that were slightly tinted with a light blue. His skin was ivory white and his long black hair was perfectly brushed and reached his shoulders. As Alicia stared at that picture for a while, she hadn't noticed that a figure slowly made it's way up behind her.  
  
"Excuse me." The man whispered in her ear. He was so close, she could feel his icy breath on the very tip of her ear. Alicia turned and began to run, only to be grasped gently by the arm of the man. It was the same charming man in the picture, but even more fairer in person.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry for barging in! I'll leave!" Alicia panicked. The man simply nodded his head and smiled warmly.  
  
"Please. Stay as my guest." And then the man kissed her.  
  
Alicia awoke sweating. Rain pelted the windows around her. She had to get going somewhere for the night. Without thinking about the dream she had, she drove off until she saw a faint light in the distance. The light was held by a large building with high towered walls. Just like a castle...?  
  
"Oh my!" Alicia gasped. The castle was exactly like she had dreamed. Now her dream would be complete if the inside was the same as well. Sure enough, Alicia opened the doors of the castle. Inside was magnificent. "This is beautiful!" Alicia said, her breath taken away.  
  
"Do you like it, love?" Someone replied behind her. "I hope I didn't startle you."  
  
"No! No, it's alright. Um...have we met before?"  
  
"Why, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember." Alicia searched in the back of her mind. Her dream popped into her head and she instantly recognized the man. "You're from my dream."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I just don't remember things very well."  
  
"Sometimes I am the same, love."  
  
"Love? Please, call me Alicia."  
  
"Alicia. I am, Bassette. Armôire Bassette." Bassette grinned, eager to not show his teeth in a smile.  
  
"Bassette. Where am I?"  
  
"A castle."  
  
"I knew that already."  
  
"Sorry. I've been in a humourous mood lately. Forgive me for being rude."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"This castle has been in my family for years. It is called the Bassette Family Residence. We were a prosperous family many centuries ago, but I am the only one of the Bassette Family left."  
  
"I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Thank you so, Alicia. I appreciate it much." Bassette led her up the stairs to a room then left her to change into a very familiar silk dress that she wore downstairs. Bassette invited her to supper in the dining room which consisted of red wine and a nice teriyaki fish dinner. Alicia met Bassette in the ball room.  
  
"What now?" Alicia sighed.  
  
"What I've brought you here for, love. You're going to die and become something just like me. We're going to be together for a long time, love."  
  
"Die? You're going to kill me?" Alicia began to run for the door. It was locked.  
  
"I'm not necessarily going to kill you. You're not necessarily going to die, Alicia. You'll just be reborn. With a new strength. You'll be even better than you are now. I promise."  
  
"No! Please! Just let me go! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand what it is I truly am, love. What you can become. What I am going to make you apart of." Bassette grinned. Showing two fangs taking shape in the upper part of his mouth. "You're going to become a vampire."  
  
"A vampire? You're crazy! Get away from me!" Alicia screamed. She tripped and fell to the floor, continuing to crawl anywhere her fear-stricken legs could take her.  
  
"Please, Alicia. You'll feel good. All the time. There's nothing to worry about when you're a vampire. No worries. No cares." Bassette slowly followed her.  
  
"B-but you kill people! You drink their blood!"  
  
"Well...yes. That's true, occasionally someone does die. Only because we have taken in too much blood. You see, Alicia. We can turn the world into a world of vampires."  
  
"What would happen if all the humans died, Bassette? Where would you get your food? You would starve!"  
  
Bassette stared in confusion. "I hadn't took that into consideration, but there are people being born every day. There will be more than enough food."  
  
"What if you have to start killing babies? Get away from me!" Alicia kicked him in the face. Bassette glared and he lunged at her with a dark fury.  
  
"I was trying to give you everything, Alicia! And you just throw it in my face!" Bassette spat. "I'm going to rip your throat out!"  
  
Alicia dodged Bassette's attack causing him to come crashing to the floor. Alicia got up and ran to the door once again, but it was still locked. She began to kick and scratch the door and nothing seemed to work. Bassette rose to his feet. "Stop trying to escape! I'm going to kill you!" He spat, his fangs grew suddenly longer. Alicia screamed as Bassette pinned her to the floor and licked her neck in hunger. "I've got you now, my dear."  
  
Alicia dug her fingernails into the Vampire's cheeks, but he was growing closer to her by the minute. She gave up and reached behind her, for anything. Anything she could get her hands on. Her hand found a piece of split wood and she used it. Bassette reeled back in pain, clutching his mouth that was now furiously pouring blood.  
  
"You! You broke my teeth! DIE!" Bassette came after her again and Alicia smashed the 2x4 into his face, breaking it in half. Bassette didn't move. Alicia finally reached the door and tore it open. She raced for the entrance. Alicia glanced back to where Bassette had fallen, but to her faint surprise, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Alicia!" Bassette roared, flying down to her on invisible wings. Alicia found the door and went through, she disappeared in her car driving high above the speed-limit.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The storm had lifted and Alicia calmly went on her way, turning on the next interstate. She bent down to take a sip of her bottled water. Something red had stained the side of her seat. Alicia followed the blood up her arm, then to her neck. That's when she noticed two bite-marks.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
